Operation: Video Game
by DCFDTL
Summary: Numbuh gets trapped in a video game with one of the DCFDTL and challenges him. New chapter! Please R&R!
1. The Fight

It was already late so KND were getting ready to sleep. "Hey numbuh four are you going to  
  
sleep now it's to late for playing videogames." Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh four ignored and  
  
continued playing, this was his favorite type of game: fighting and he tended to play during  
  
his free time. "Don't stay to late because you have to be ready in case of a sudden mission."  
  
One said and went to his room to sleep. Those cruddy missions, they are distracting me and  
  
I can't advance in the game, numbuh four thought. Then he killed another tough character  
  
and smirked. "You can do it!" the DCFDTL said to Lenny (the helmet dude) while they  
  
pushed him out the mansion "You just have to enter the tree house and put this device on  
  
the main room so we can know what they're planning." The DC finally pushed him out and  
  
closed the door. "We'll tell Father that you are disobeying him, and you know what  
  
happens when he gets disappointed." the DC said and entered the mansion. Why always  
  
me? Lenny asked himself I hate to be the different one, since I began to show my own  
  
emotions I was treated differently that's why I'm the one who makes all the work. He  
  
thought as he walked to the tree house. "Yes! I'm about to beat him!" said numbuh four.  
  
When suddenly the game froze. "Damn it! No!" He got up and started hitting the console.  
  
When the game made a weird noise and started sucking him. What happened where am I?  
  
He asked himself and stood up. Then he noticed some changes in his body: he was taller  
  
and his eyes were bigger and green, his hair didn't covered his eyes so he could see  
  
everything around him. (He was in anime style because of the game! ) "I'm the game,"  
  
he said and started walking. He was on a battle field. "Well I'm the story mode so I'll need  
  
to wait until someone arrives and challenges me." Meanwhile, Lenny was already in the  
  
tree house. He placed carefully the device on the room. He was about to leave when he saw  
  
the video game he approached the control and began examining it. I wonder what is this  
  
thing he thought Mmm what will happen if I press this button he thought and pressed the square button. He was sucked also, and unfortunately he appeared where numbuh four was  
  
walking. "Hey wake up!" a familiar voice said. Lenny opened his eyes and saw anime style  
  
numbuh four. "You made this!" Lenny said to four as he stood up. "I feel different." Lenny  
  
noticed. "It's because you are in the game now." numbuh four answered. "Since you  
  
delightful dork are the only one around I think you should be my opponent." four said  
  
before Lenny could know what was happening the word battle appeared on the screen,  
  
followed by round one and the last word was Fight!. "Wait what am I supposed to do?"  
  
asked Lenny confused. "You haven't played a video game have ya?" numbuh four asked.  
  
"No." Lenny answered. "Well we have to fight three rounds and the first one to win two  
  
rounds wins." Before Lenny could say anything numbuh one grabbed him from one arm  
  
and hurled him directly to the wall. Lenny lost a good amount of HP and his nose started  
  
bleeding. Numbuh four smirked as he saw Lenny on the floor. He grabbed Lenny's helmet  
  
and tossed it away. Then he grabbed him in the neck and started punching him with several  
  
good blows. Lenny was so angry that he kicked four's feet once in the ground four got up  
  
and began punching Lenny. He blocked and grabbed his leg, Lenny began to hit four on the  
  
ground then he hurled him and kicked him to the wall. Lenny was surprised at his strength  
  
when he saw numbuh four: blood was dripping his nose and his mouth. And a big K.O  
  
had appeared. Numbuh four stood up when he saw that the second round had begun. He  
  
jumped landed un Lenny's head and began punching him when Lenny grabbed his feet  
  
and hit numbuh four's face directly to the ground. Lenny grabbed him from the neck  
  
and started strangling him. Numbuh four was losing HP and blood but he could kick  
  
Lenny in the face and he freed him. Lenny cleaned the blood in his face and stood up.  
  
They were approximately with the same HP and both were decided to win...  
  
To be continued. 


	2. The Choice

Author Note: I don't own KND, please tell me if I must continue or not.

"So, I'll kill you right here and now!" said Lenny to numbuh four, but he just smirked.

"You think **you **delightful dork can win?" said numbuh four and laughed loudly, a giant

anime sweat drop appeared on Lenny's head. Last round you won by fluke and now you

will die and..." "Numbuh four!" someone called the two looked behind and saw anime style

numbuh three she ran where four was and hugged him. "I was so worried about you!" she

said in stern voice but she didn't stopped hugging him. Numbuh four blushed and a sweat

drop appeared on his head until she finally released him. Mike Main Lenny Delightful!!!

(I think this is his complete name) The Delightful Children appeared and punched Lenny

all at the same time. "Ouch I was just sucked in and he appeared and..." Lenny said as

he saw his siblings angry face. "Poor deluded child oh please let's go!" The DC answered.

"Your so mean look at his condition and numbuh four's!" numbuh three replied. "C'mon

numbuh four we need to get outta here." Numbuh four was blushing he just asked three

how she got there. "I can't remember to much of it the only thing I remember is...nothing."

They all fell on the ground. "I'm sorry numbuh three but I think that just one of us can

leave." said numbuh four looking at Lenny, numbuh three looked worried. "So the one who

wins the battle can leave?" asked the DCFDTL. "Yes so let's fight the last round!" four

answered. "Please be careful!" said numbuh three to four, he just nodded and went back

to the battlefield. Lenny waited to see if his siblings would tell something good but they

just said: "Go! Father will be mad at us, just win!" They are so mean just because I'm

different. He thought while he arrived to the battle field. The battle started the blood and

wounds they had disappeared and the phrase final round appeared. It was time to end all

the time to see who is gonna return...

to be continued.

Note: I know this chappie is to short but I started school and I didn't have the time, sorry.

And please tell me if I must continue or not.


End file.
